Craziness at NEST
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: this is just a little side story. after when The Cross Of Worlds and before When Worlds Collide. m for language. I rather be safe than sorry


"Tails and Saoirse belong to TaylzShadowKit; Cat and Tyler winters belong to NightmareWolf24 but I have permission to use them; Jennifer "Jenna" Lennox belongs to me."~Zombie-aft-kicker

* * *

Cat and Jenna were bored. Most the bots were gone on missions. Perceptor and Wheeljack were in the lab cooking something up so it was better to leave them be. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had landed themselves in the brig with Prowl guarding them. The girls had no doubt they would eventually escape the brig and begin booby-trapping the base to catch Ironhide upon his return (Ironhide had been the one to toss them in the brig in the first place). Until they managed to escape however, the girls had nothing to do. Normally they'd go bug Epps, Tyler, and Lennox but they'd left about a week ago on some sort of recruitment mission. Something about needing a better excuse than military exercise.

Cat flopped down on the couch and groaned "I'm so bored! How long do you think it'll take Sunny and Sides to escape?"  
Jenna shrugged "Dunno. I heard Ironhide boasting about having "twin-proofed" the brig before he left. So it might take them longer than usual"  
The sound of screeching tires had both girls turning towards the doorway to the rec room. Parked there were two Corvettes, one gold and one silver, Cat grinned "What took you two so long to escape?"  
Transforming Sunstreaker glared at her, his twin doing the same " Prowl locked us in a new cell with nothing but walls and floor and one key-card accessed door. So Sides played at being hungry, Prowl come in with an Energon cube and I make him glitch by mentioning The Lion King. Swiped the key card and locked Prowl in for good measure."  
Cat snickered "Ironass is gonna kill you two when he gets back"  
Sideswipe snorted "That bag of bolts won't be able to catch us!"  
Jenna looked at the twins. "Optimus said that you two are supposed to be my temporary guardians until he come's back."  
"Why can't your guardian chose someone else to be your temporary guardian?" Sunstreaker asked.  
"That's what I asked, Sunflower." Cat said, "but he said "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are excellent fighters and I trust that they will protect her" I hope you two take this seriously."  
"you know we will." Sideswipe said  
"Okay, enough. Who want's to set some traps for ole' hide?" Jenna asked.  
"Sounds fun." Sideswipe said. "Let's hope the ex con doesn't catch us.  
"Barricade is with Optimus, why do you think he wasn't watching you two?" Cat said, raising her eyebrow.  
"The Hatchet?" Sunstreaker asked.  
**Kaboom!**  
"In the medbay with Wheeljack." Jenna deadpanned, standing up from falling to the ground from the explosion.  
"I hope Perceptor is alright." Cat said as she watched Ratchet drag 'Jack to the medbay.  
"he's fine. He knows to stay a safe distance away from Jackie." Sideswipe said.  
Jenna had a blank look on her face before dashing off.  
"What the frag?" the twins asked, watching the blonde run off. Cat shrugged.

A few minutes later Jenna came back wearing black leggings, a black Wife-beater (a type of tank top), A green jersey in her arms and inline skates (roller blades) on her feet. She was carrying a box in her arms too.  
"What do you have there?" the twins asked transforming and activating their holoforms.  
"Supplies." Jenna said, pulling stuff out.

After they set the pranks for Ironhide they just needed one final thing. Ratchet's help.  
Jenna skated into the medbay and said.  
"Ratchet, are you busy?"  
The medic looked up from his paperwork and looked the girl. "No, what you need Jennifer?"  
"We are pranking Ironhide." Jenna said. Ratchet nodded.  
"What color this time?" the medic asked.  
"I need neon pink and neon green." Ratchet nodded, grabbing the paints and brushes. He handed them to Jenna.  
"Thanks Ratchet!" she said, skating off. She gave the stuff to the twins and then skated off to the brig. She stopped in front of Prowl's cell.  
"Look Prowl, I know your mad, but I can't let you out. Once we are done pranking Ironhide, I will let you out and you can throw all of us in the brig." Jenna said.  
"Let me out now and I won't put you into the brig this time." he said. Jenna nodded and pushed the key card over to him and he swiped it and got out.

Ironhide arrived back to base and walked into his weapons room to find all his cannons neon pink with neon stripes and polka dots. He ran out to find the twins grinning. he ran after them but triggered the ball launcher full of water balloons that are filled with honey. Once he was covered in honey a fan blew a bunch of feathers on him. As the other laughed, Jenna took a pic and said.  
"The worlds largest chicken."

Suddenly a plane landed and when the hatch opened Jenna could see Tyler, Epps, and her uncle Will Lennox. Cat and Jenna made their eyes look slightly insane, put an insane smile on their faces, and tilted their head towards each other and said to the new recruits, in a slightly insane voice. "Hello welcome to N.E.S.T, we are happy to have you." Jenna created a teacup and teapot out of thin air and handed the cup to Cat. "Would you like some tea?" they asked.  
Several of the soldiers were scared to death. One even wet himself.

"CAFFEINE" a voice yelled before a red blur streaked towards Cat and Jenna. Cat felt the cup of tea in her hand being whisked away before the blur materialized into a girl. She looked about 18 with long red curly hair. Freckles decorated what was visible of her skin, which was mostly her face and arms. Her eyes were a piercing blue and bespoke an intelligence beyond her childish antics. She was wearing dark blue denim skinny jeans with a t-shirt with a picture of a sunset on it. On her feet were lime green converse.  
The girl drained the tea hardly able to keep still "Thanks for the tea. You guys are sooo nice!"  
Cat and Jenna looked at her weirdly, "Who the Pit are you?"  
Lennox growled "Language Cat!"  
Cat held up her hands in a placating gesture, her focus still on the strange girl in front of her, who pronounced her words funny and spoke waaaay to fast.  
Suddenly the girl was in front of her , clasping her hand and shaking it vigorously "Hi! I'm Tails nice to meetcha! Wow your tall! Goddammit your taller than me! I hate feeling small!"  
Jenna snorted "Get used to feeling small. It happens a lot. I'm Jenna by the way. She's Cat"  
Another girl broke from the ranks of the new recruits, stalked over to Tails and bopped her on the head "Eejit. Act your age."  
"And who are you?" Jenna asked The girl rolled her eyes. She was taller than Tails with medium length blond hair "Her best friend and what keeps her partially sane. Saoirse's the name and keeping Tails from destroying the world is my aim"  
Jenna grinned and was bout to say something but was tackled by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's holoforms.  
"GET YER LARGE AFT'S OFF!" Jenna yelled, her southern accent showing.  
"No." Sideswipe said and Jenna tried to kick him with her skate covered foot.  
Tyler walked over to the boys and lifted them off of her.  
"Shaun (Sunstreaker) Steven(Sideswipe) behave yourself."  
Jenna got up and dusted off her Mighty Ducks jersey.  
"Fraggin aft-holes." Jenna muttered but Lennox heard her.  
"JENNIFER TRINITY LENNOX! Watch your language!" Lennox yelled.  
"Sorry"  
Jenna heard Ratchet yelling at Wheeljack and turned to Cat. "Jackie is out of the med bay! Let's go help him! Maybe he'll make Despicable Me weapons!"  
"Yeah...Lets go!" Cat agreed and both girls ran off.  
"CAT! JENNIFER! JENNA, YOU KNOW PRIME IS GOING TO BE PISSED!" Epps yelled as the girls ran off. They ignored him and continued on their way.

Epps turned to his friend Fig. "Twenty Bucks." Fig nodded, shaking hands with the Master Seargent.

Nobody noticed Tails and Saoirse sneaking after the girls

Jenna and Cat arrived at the medbay to see that Ratchet had caught Wheeljack and was in the process of strapping him to a berth to keep him there

"That'll teach you to discharge yourself from **my** medbay!"

Jenna and Cat sniggered. "You shoulda known better 'Jack! Hatchet don't let no-one outta medbay until they are fully functional!"

Ratchet was about to make a remark when a voice was heard behind them

"HOLY SHIT SAOIRSE THERES GIANT ROBOTS IN HERE!"


End file.
